


Jared's Not Gay!  (Except He Actually Really Is)

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Confusion, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Jared gay? His fiance certainly seems to think so but Jared believes he's never had feelings for a man....well he hadn't, until now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt given to me by a lovely lady. It's an idea on how the boys could have met and the romance that could have been...

 

 

Jared couldn't believe it as he walked away from Natalie's apartment building.

_Gay? Of course he's not gay!_

Why the hell would his fiancé think he was gay? Ok, maybe their sex life had died off the last few months but that was not because he wanted to have sex with a man. More likely it was due to Natalie working late six days a fucking week.

_Gay? hell no he's not gay!_

"I've never looked at another man like that." Jared muttered to himself as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. What was he gonna tell people, his parents!

_Mom, Dad, Natalie broke up with me because she thinks I'm really into dudes..._

Jared shook his head as he felt his phone vibrate. Hopefully it was Natalie saying this was all a bad joke but the caller ID wasn't one he recognised. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is that Jared Pada...Pad a lech..."

"It's Padalecki." Jared told the woman on the phone stonily.

"Oh, yes. Mr Padalecki. I'm calling on behalf of Eric Kripke's office. You auditioned for a part in a pilot with us a few weeks ago?"

"That's right." Jared's day might be looking up a little.

"Well, I'm calling to let you know you've been shortlisted but that Eric would like you to do a screen test with the actor they would like to have playing your brother in the show."

"Wow, yeah that's great. When do you need me to come in?"

"That's the thing. I'm afraid you'll have to come up to Canada, it's where the show will be filmed."

Jared thought for a second. It's not like he had anything keeping him in L.A anymore. "Yeah, that's not a problem."

"That's great Mr Pad a l...Jared. I will e-mail the details to you, goodbye."

 

*********

 

 Jared had been in Vancouver just three hours, had booked into the hotel and collapsed onto the bed, if he laid diagonally he could just about fit his tall frame on it. He had managed to speak to Natalie again before he left, this time with less shouting.

_"Jared, you need to take a good hard look at yourself."_

_"I don't fuck guys Nat!"_

_"But you want to...it's obvious to everyone apart from you! Just climb out of the fucking closet and admit it, at least to yourself Jared, you'll be happier and I will find a man that actually likes touching my tits..."_

_"I like your tits Nat!"_

_"You having touched them in a year Jay! And pegging? Not that straight...Face it, you want a real dick in your ass."_

Jared had hung up the phone. What did she know! There was no harm in experimenting was there and he hadn't enjoyed it _that_ much. Whatever, he's not gay!

 

He climbed from the bed and went to shower. He changed into black jeans and a crisp white button down before going down to the hotel lobby. He walked over to the young girl on reception. "Hey, can you recommend a bar nearby?"

The girl looked him over appreciatively. "The nearest gay bar is Jerry's Place, about ten blocks from here." She smiled.

"I'm not gay!" Jared objected a little too forcefully.

The receptionists face fell. "I'm so sorry Sir! Well..er Donahue's bar is just around the corner, that's very popular." She smiled again, this time awkwardly.

"Thanks." Jared turned and left the hotel remembering that he had forgotten to ask which way the bar was.

Luckily he turned the right way and found the place quite easily. It was a nice place, clean and friendly. He ordered a beer and sat at the bar, mentally running through the lines he'd been sent in his head. It was three days until his audition but he wanted to be prepared.

There were some guys playing pool across the room and he briefly thought about asking if he could join them before deciding against it. He watched as the tallest one with short dirty blonde hair threw his head back and laughed loudly as his friend made a particularly bad shot. Taking his turn next the blonde bent over to line up his shot, his tight jeans stretching over his firm behind.

_What the fuck!_

Jared swung back to face the bar, he had definitely not been checking out the guys ass, he had just been admiring his form. He finished his beer and ordered a second, turning again when he heard cheering from the pool table and he saw the blonde high five one of the other men to celebrate his victory. Setting his beer on a small shelf beside the pool table, the cute guy strolled casually past where Jared was sat at the bar. He glanced at Jared and the corner of his mouth tilted in a smile. "Hey." Blondie said in a deep voice. Jared nodded in acknowledgement and found himself watching the man's journey to the bathroom.

He didn't see the guy leave the bathroom as he was on his phone but when the call ended he heard the group of men bidding each other goodbye. "It was good to meet you Jensen, you're one hell of a pool player!" One of the men said clapping the young blonde on the back.

"Thank's dude, it was awesome hanging out with you guys. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Cool. Don't forget Jensen, Jerry's Place, eleven blocks east of here just past the McDonalds. You might see my brother and his husband in there!" The man laughed.

"Yeah great, thanks for that Craig, I might call by later. See ya guys!"

When the other guys left Jensen came to the bar. "Can I get another one of these please?" He lifted his bottle for the bar tender to see as he took the stool next but one from Jared. Jared could see the good looking blonde side eyeing him and he knew it really shouldn't matter that some strange man was looking at him, he could get up and leave but the man looking at him was beautiful. Firm muscles beneath his tight black t-shirt, big apple green eyes and a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones.

_When the hell had he noticed so much about the man!_

Jared straightened his back and twisted to look directly at the man who actually blushed a little at being caught checking Jared out.

"Hey." The man said again. "I'm Jensen."

"Jared." He introduced himself. "Have you had enough or would you like to play?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Pool! I mean do you want to play pool?" Now it was Jared's turn to blush.

Jensen grinned displaying beautiful white teeth. "Sure man."

 

An hour later Jared was down two games to five. Jensen was the better pool player and it hadn't nothing to do with Jared being distracted by the firm ass on top of well muscled but slightly bowed legs and the way the man's long lashes fluttered when he laughed. Jared was not paying attention to the way the blonde's lips wrapped around the top of the beer bottle when he drank and his dick definitely didn't twitch.

_Fuck._

_Ok. So maybe Natalie had been onto something._

Jensen sank the black ball again and threw his hands up in the air. "You had enough yet Jay?"

Conceding defeat Jared nodded. "You win." He set his cue against the wall and rested his ass against the pool table making him a little shorter than Jensen.

"Oh thank God! I'm fed up of my neck aching looking up at you all night." Jensen chuckled.

"Ya know, you could look down from on top of me instead?" Jared reached forward a little and slid his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him into the v of his spread legs.

_Shit! yes, ok, he's a little bit gay, but just for this man who is so pretty he could be a woman, a woman with muscles and stubble and a cock that Jared wants to taste...._

Jensen smirked, quickly looking around to see if any of the other customers were paying attention, it seemed not, so Jensen wrapped his arms behind Jared' neck and played with the hair that curled onto his collar. "Are you hitting on me Jay?" He whispered bringing his face within inches of the younger man's.

"Ya know Jen, I think I am."

_Why did this feel so right, so comfortable? How had he gone from straight to at the very least bi without realising it? All he knew was that Jensen turned him on more than he could ever remember being before and he was already half hard in his jeans just from this contact._

"So you wouldn't object if I kissed you right now?" The blonde murmered, his eyes focusing on Jared's lips. Jared flicked his tongue out over them instinctually and saw Jen's dark pupils expand. He shook his head slowly and he bangs fell onto his face a little more. Jensen moved one hand to sweep the errant hair to the side before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the cupid's bow of Jared's top lip. Jared sighed and tugged the blonde closer until their chests were flush. Jensen kissed him again, harder this time and Jay could feel the man's stubble against his skin, it felt good, not at all weird as he had expected. He moaned quietly against Jen's lips and lightly bit the full pink softness.

"Shit." Jensen mumbled as one of Jay's huge hands squeezed his ass cheek. He would never fuck a stranger he met in a bar but damn this tall, gorgeous boy was so tempting. Jensen pulled back, hoping that Jared had not been able to feel his erection. "I don't do one nighter's Jay and I might not be in Vancouver much longer, may have to go back to the States."

"Same here." Jared sighed, missing the loss of Jensen's lips and body against his. "Back to the U.S if things don't pan out. But I'll be here for a few days at least. Can I see you again?"

Jensen grinned. "Maybe, gimme your number, I'll call you." He handed his phone to Jay. Jared typed in his number quickly and his name. "Jared Padalecki." Jensen read aloud.

"Hey, you pronounced it properly!"

"Cool." Jensen leant forward again, his mouth an inch from Jay's as he looked into his animalistic hazel eyes. "I have to go now Jared, before I do something I might regret."

"But you might  _not_ regret it..." Jared purred.

Jensen kissed him once again. It was full of raw passion and left them both panting. "I _really_ have to go. But I'll call you, maybe see you tomorrow night?"

Jared nodded. His erection throbbed painfully in his tight jeans as he watched the beautiful blonde swagger away.

"Fuck!" Jared uttered under his breath.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Jared lay in his hotel bed, diagonally of course. It was now three in the morning and he had already jerked off twice thinking of Jensen and he was still half hard. "Fuck!" Jared muttered into the empty room. He had never masturbated whilst thinking of a guy, ever! But now he'd done it twice in three hours and it still hadn't sated his lust. What was it about the blonde that attracted him so much? He had always had a type; short, petite, long dark hair and _female_ , so why all of a sudden was he longing for a muscular, over six feet tall, blonde _man._ Rolling over onto his side he stared at his phone on the small bedside table. Jensen would call tomorrow and they would meet again, he would get to kiss those, oh so soft, lips and feel the man's hard body pressed against him....Shit! Now he was really hard again...He slipped his hand beneath the covers and groaned.

 

Jensen didn't call the next day. Jared had kept his phone in his jeans pocket all day so he knew he hadn't missed the phone ringing. _Why hadn't he called?_ By nine o'clock Jared decided to go down to the bar. Maybe he had made a mistake when he put his number in Jensen's phone...the blonde could be at the bar hoping that Jared would be there. He moved his long legs quickly as he hurried the short distance and on entering Donahues he looked around, searching for Jensen but he wasn't there. Taking the same seat at the bar that he had occupied the previous evening he ordered a beer. Jensen was bound to come in.

 

"Sorry pal, we're closing now." The barman said softly. It was midnight and the tall young man at the bar had been there for hours, it seemed as though he had been stood up.

Jared nodded sadly and checked his phone for the fiftieth time. "Yeah, okay." He stood up and meandered to the exit, how much had he had to drink anyway? Fuck it was cold outside. He pulled his jacket tightly around him as he walked back to the hotel. _Maybe Jensen had just been busy? He'll call tomorrow..._

 

It was ten am when Jared slowly blinked his eyes open. He was still fully dressed and on top of the covers and his phone was ringing... _Shit!_

Jared frantically searched through his pockets, he didn't  want to miss Jensen's call! His inside jacket pocket was a winner and he quickly pushed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hello Jared?" It was a woman's voice and Jared could hardly hide his disappointment.

"Yes."

"I'm calling on behalf of Eric Kripke. Can we move your audition up to eleven o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Jared sighed, wanting to get off the phone quickly in case Jensen got a busy tone when he called.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow then. Eric is really looking forward to seeing you opposite Mr Ackles."

"Cool, can't wait. Thanks." Jared hung up.

 

Eight thirty pm...still no call. Jared couldn't understand it, he knew Jensen liked him so why hadn't he heard from him. He went to Donahues again but when the blonde hadn't shown up by eleven it occurred to the young man that there was somewhere else he could be. "Er..excuse me?" He called to the barman. "Do you know how I'd get to Jerry's Place from here?"

Jerry's Place was larger and much busier than Donahues. There was a DJ and what appeared to be a designated dance floor that was packed with men's gyrating bodies. If Jensen was here it was going to be hard to spot him. Jared got a beer and leant his back against the bar as his eyes swept the room in search of the gorgeous blonde with the amazing eyes. The lights were strobing making it hard for Jared to see too far into the room but he thought he recognised a figure to his right. He headed over but the man had turned so Jared tapped his shoulder, "Jensen?"

When the man turned around he grinned at Jared, his blue eyes ran the full length of Jared's tall frame. "No, but you can call me whatever you want sugar."

"Oh, um, sorry. I thought you were someone else." Jared apologised as he backed away. The stranger shrugged and turned away again.

Jared did a slow circuit of the bar, noticing that many an eye turned in his direction and a lot of the guys were good looking, some of them actually making eye contact and smiling at him but no one drew his attention and Jensen wasn't there.

"Are you looking for someone hunni?"

The question came from a shorter man, maybe five eight, with a long dark hair in a pony tail, he was looking up at Jared like he wanted to climb him. Jared nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think he's here."

"Maybe I can take your mind off of your missing friend yeah?" The man stroked his hand down Jared's arm and licked his lips suggestively. Jared looked at him closely, his eyes were large, dark brown and probably a little too close together but he was handsome and he had a good body, a tight t-shirt and even tighter jeans showing it off. "You wanna dance?" The shorter guy inclined his head towards the dance floor.

"Er, no, no that's not a good idea. I kinda look like an octopus on acid when I dance."

"So does that mean you're all hands cos I can get down with that." The hand moved from Jared's arm and onto his waist.

"Thanks but I think I'm just gonna go." Jared didn't want some random hook up to explore this new found side of himself, he wanted Jensen and besides the man in front of him didn't even come close to getting him as hot as the missing blonde.

"No problem." The hand was removed from his waist. "I hope you find your man hunni."

Jared nodded. "So do I."

 

**********

 

Jensen was on the phone with his agent. He was barely awake for the conversation having stayed out later than he meant to the night before but, well, Jared was worth losing sleep for. Jensen smiled to himself. Despite Jared's big come on Jensen had been able to tell that he was inexperienced when it came to men, the guy was young, maybe he'd just come out? Anyway, Jensen could think of nothing else all night but introducing Jared to the pleasures of male on male and he planned to call the tall cute guy when he finished this call. "So, the guy I'm testing with isn't a complete newbie?"

"No Jensen, as far as I know he's worked before but I've had my spies out and they tell me that Kripke really thinks the guy would do well for the part of Sam Winchester so you need to get into a big brother headspace for Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, ok, thanks man. Anything else I should know?"

"Actually yes. Apparently he's a real good looking guy and I know what you're like Jen..."

"Hey!" Jensen objected. "That's hardly fair...Lots of people have flings with their co stars and I've only ever done it twice, it's not like I'm some slut!"

"Okay, sorry Jen. But anyway, the guy's engaged to a stunning little thing called Natalie. His facebook page is full of pictures of the two of them so just keep your hands to yourself."

"You've looked at his facebook page? Hell, whatever you say boss. I'll be good. What's this man's name anyway?"

"Something foreign sounding, eastern European....Here it is. Jared Padalecki."

 

**********

 

Maybe he'd got it wrong, Jensen hadn't been that into him. Or perhaps Jensen had deleted his number by mistake...Jared cursed the fact that he hadn't taken the blonde's number too. Whatever, it clearly wasn't meant to be. _Then why did he feel so sad, like he'd lost something...that's ridiculous, how can you lose something you never had?_

Dragging himself out of bed and into the shower he washed quickly and shampood his hair. A thought of what Jensen's fingers would feel like running through his hair, massaging his scalp and moving down his naked back came unbidden to Jared. He blinked his eyes and shook the image away knowing that he would never experience that touch. Stepping from the shower he grabbed a towel from the rail and rubbed his hair ferociously before drying the rest of his leanly muscled body. He dressed in smart blue jeans and a fitted white t-shirt then brushed his hair into some semblance of tidiness. He had a half hour until his appointment so he decided he would get a cab.

 

"Jared? You're a little early but that's great." The woman at the desk greeted him. "I'll show you through to the waiting room, I believe your test partner is already here so you will be able to chat a little before they call you through."

"Great, thanks." Jared smiled and followed the woman down a corridor to the left. She stopped to open a door.

"Just take a seat in here and someone will come and get you."

"Thanks again." Jared walked past her into the room where one other person sat, the pages of a script covered his face. "Hey, I'm Jared." The paper lowered and green eyes glared at him.

"Yeah, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"Jensen! Jesus what are you doing here?" Jared grinned and stepped towards him but when he saw the older man's face scowling at him he stopped dead.

"I'm auditioning Jared, same as you." Came the terse reply.

"Why didn't you call man?" Jared ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I thought we had a good time?"

"Yeah, so did I Jared but it turns out the cute guy I made out with and planned to call is actually engaged to a girl back in America and maybe thought that being away from home was just a good chance to experiment with nobody finding out."

Jared's jaw dropped. "What? No Jen, it's not like that, let me explain..."

The door opened. "Ok guys, we're ready for you, please come with me." The man at the door looked from the tall brunette to the blonde and back again sensing the tension. "Hey, you're already getting into character for the scene, that's fantastic guys!"

"Yeah, that's what we were doing." Jensen nodded. The man that had come to fetch them strode away and Jensen began to follow until a hand on his elbow stopped him.

"Please, can we talk after?" Jared implored.

"Fine, whatever." Jensen shrugged him hand off. "But you better not fuck this audition up for me Jared. We need to be professional about this."

"Ok yeah." Jared gave him a weak smile and trailed out the door after him.

 

**********

 

"That was great guys!" Eric Kripke told them after they had run through several scenes. "You can go but we'll be in touch as soon as possible so if you can stay in Vancouver until then I'd appreciate it." He stepped forward to shake the hands of the two young actors.

When they'd left the room Kripke turned to the other two people at the table. "Amazing right? The chemistry between them, you'd think they'd known each other for years!"

Bobby Singer nodded. "They _are_ Sam and Dean aren't they?"

Eric grinned. "Right? Sarah, what do you think?"

Sarah was fanning herself with a script, her face a little flushed. "I think those two guys need to have _seriously_  angry sex and I'd like to be there when they do."

"SARAH!" Eric and Bobby exclaimed together.

"What? Are you telling me you two couldn't sense the sexual tension between them?"

"That was great on-screen chemistry Sarah and the tension was needed in the scene when they see each other for the first time in years. Besides did you see that amazing bit of acting Jensen did when Dean was introduced to Sam's fiancé, he looked genuinely pissed off for the blink of an eye which was perfect!"

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm a woman and those guys are really hot but I saw it very differently. They do work well together though. If we cast them..."

"Which we definitely will." Kripke interrupted.

"...then I demand some shirtless scenes, the viewers will eat it up." Sarah continued.

"So when do we call them to tell them the good news?" Bobby asked.

Eric smirked. "We'll let them stew tonight and call them tomorrow."

 

**********

 

"You wanna call _Natalie_ and let her know how the audition went?" Jensen growled at Jared sarcastically as he left the building.

"Jensen wait! You said you'd let me explain." Jared's long strides kept up with the older man easily.

"What's there to explain Jay? You wanted a bit of rough away from home and..."

"No, that's...look, can we stop walking, maybe go get a coffee?"

Jensen looked at Jared as though he'd gone insane.

"Look at it this way, even if you're not interested in me, if you don't believe what I say, we might be working together pretty soon, it would help if we could at least get along?" Jensen was nothing if not serious about his career and Jared knew that by saying this he would get the blonde's attention.

It worked, Jensen stopped walking. "Fine. One coffee and you're paying." He huffed and pointed his finger at the taller man.

 

**********

 

"So she broke up with you cos she knows that you're gay?"

"She thinks I'm gay." Jared corrected Jensen.

"So you're not?" Jensen raised an eyebrow that said _I beg to differ._

"No...well yeah, maybe. Honestly Jen I don't know." Jared sighed and took a mouthful of coffee as he looked around the quiet little café to make sure no one was listening to them. "I've only ever dated girls, never thought about guys like that, except maybe Patrick Swayze in Roadhouse but c'mon..." Jared smirked.

"Yeah." Jen chuckled. "Swayze always gets a pass."

"But then, in the bar the other night when I saw you and you bent over the pool table...man..."

"I have got a good ass." The blonde nodded understandingly before breaking out into a grin.

Jared frowned. "I'm kinda bearing my soul here Jensen."

"But Jay, I've got a cute rear!"

This time Jared smiled too. "Yeah, you really do."

"Seriously Jared. I'm not pissed at you anymore cos my intel was wrong so I apologise for being a dick to you."

Jared's smile was softer now. "Thanks man." He reached across the table to take hold of Jensen's hand like it was the most natural action in the world but Jen pulled his hand back into his lap.

"You're confused Jay, I get it. I was there once too but I don't think your, possible new co-star, is the right person to be exploring these new feelings with." Jensen looked as the hazel eyes gazed down at the table.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said quietly.

Jensen's gut twisted, he didn't like to see that expression on the brunette's face, he wanted to see his eyes sparkle and his dimples appear, he wanted to kiss him again and ... _Fuck!_

"How about this...We can be friends, anything you wanna ask or tell me I'm here for you man, that's all we are Jay, friends."

Jared perked up. "So, if they only want one of us, does that mean maybe we could be more than friends?"

Sighing, Jensen replied. "I don't know Jay. One of us will be in Canada and one back home, I don't think that will work."

"So if neither of us get a role...?"

"Stop it Jared. I don't know about you but this is serious for me. I want that part and babying some kid through the gay dating scene isn't gonna make up for it." Jensen snapped.

"I'm sorry, yeah, of course. Look, don't worry about the friends thing, I'm sure I'll figure shit out on my own. Anyway, I'm probably not gay since you're the only man I've ever thought was sexy and that's even after being hit on in a gay club! I'm sorry I came on so strong the other night, I just...well..." Jared stood up. "I hope you get the part Jen, it's like the character of Dean Winchester was made for you." Jared smiled awkwardly and left the café.

"Wait! Jay, wait!" Jensen caught up with him down the street. "God I'm sorry, I was being a dick again! I just really want this role yanno?"

Jared nodded. "Despite what you think, I want to be Sam Winchester."

"Look, why don't we go out for a few beers tonight? Two friends chatting and maybe we can go to that other bar, Jerry's Place? We might get you some action." Jensen winked.

"Yeah ok." Jared agreed. he didn't really want to 'get some action' unless it was with Jen but otherwise he'd probably just be sat alone in his hotel room hoping he'd got the part or that Jensen would change his mind and give him a mind blowing orgasm. _Yeah, like that's gonna happen._ I'll meet you at Donahues at eight thirty and we can go from there."

"Great, see you then Jay." Jensen turned and walked in the other direction.

_Damn, he really did have a fantastic ass!_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

When Jensen got dressed he put on the black jeans that clung to his ass and thighs like a second skin and it _wasn't_ because Jared liked his ass it was because he was going to a bar where there could be a lot of hot guys _and Jared._ No, that wasn't gonna happen, he had told the kid it was a bad idea and it was but that didn't stop his dick thickening a little at the thought of dancing with him, Jared grinding his ass against Jensen's crotch....woah woah woah... Jen took at deep breath and sprayed on asecond layer of deodorant because, well...and pulled on the t-shirt he had picked out, the super tight black v neck. After running some product through his hair and styling it he looked in the mirror as he put on his leather jacket. Yeah, that would do.

 

Jared wore fitted black slacks and a pale pink button down shirt was tucked into them, he left the top two buttons undone to look a little less formal and slipped his shoes on. There were only ten minutes until he was meeting Jensen so he snatched up his coat and left the hotel.

 

Jensen was running a little late so when he walked into Donanhues he looked around for Jared and even though he couldn't see his face he knew he'd found him when he stared at the tight ass that was leaning over the bar and long, _long_ legs beneath it. Jared turned around as if he'd sensed Jensen looking at him. "Hey man," Jen smiled as he approached.

 _Fuck!_ Jared drew a quick breath in. Was Jensen trying to drive him crazy with lust? Jared resisted the urge to drool as the blonde slipped off his leather jacket so Jared could get a good look at his hot body. He turned to hang his jacket over the bar stool and Jared growled low in his throat at Jensen's ass. _F_ _ucking tease_!

"Dude, you might be coming out but you didn't have to buy a pink shirt!" Jensen chuckled.

"I've had this shirt ages, pink looks good on me!" Jared replied playfully.

Jensen let his eyes wander over the taller man. "It certainly does." Jensen cleared his throat. "So a couple of beers here and then over to Jerry's Place?"

"Sounds good." Jared smiled.

 

They checked their coats and walked down the stairs into the club atmosphere. Jerry's was already pretty busy and as they made their entrance the two tall, good looking men drew a lot of attention. Jensen grinned but Jared seemed a little uncomfortable. "You weren't this nervous when you were propositioning me!" Jensen raised his voice to be heard over the music. Jared shrugged.

Two more beers and a few shots later and  Jared had relaxed. Jensen was stood next to him but appeared to be checking out a cute Latino on the dance floor and Jared made a scoffing noise that Jen didn't hear.

"Hey, Mr Octopus! I see you found your man!"

Jared turned to see the short man with the ponytail from the other night. "Hi, erm no, he isn't my man, we're just friends." Jensen's head twisted to see who Jared was talking to. "This is Jensen." Jared introduced him. "Jen this is...." he looked at ponytail realising he'd never got his name.

"Landon." The shorter man offered. Jensen looked him over and nodded tersely.

Jared turned his attention back to Landon. "I'm Jared by the way."

Landon grinned. "You look good tonight Jared. Are you still going to refuse to dance with me? "

Tipping the remains of a bottle of beer into his mouth and putting the empty vessel down he grabbed Landon's hand. "I warn you, you might lose an eye!"

"I'm more in danger of losing my heart." Landon winked and pulled Jay away to dance.

 

Jen stared after them. Okay, so he had brought Jared out with the intention of him meeting other guys and making him realise that nothing was gonna happen between he and Jensen but .....now Jared had some short but muscular guy gyrating against him and they were giggling as Jared struggled to keep time with the music and he occasionally flailed his arms wildly making  _Landon_ laugh even more. What was worse was Jensen could see Jared's dimples from where he was as _Landon_ said something that made Jay roar with laughter. The thing was, it didn't look like Jared was trying to make him jealous, he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. And why shouldn't he, Jensen had told him to find some action tonight and that's just what he was doing!

Looking left Jensen saw the Latino he had spotted earlier was still dancing so he sauntered over. He smiled at the guy and the man gave him a quick look over and smiled and nodded before turning his back on Jen and moving into him, wiggling his hips. Jensen put his hands on the guys waist and moved with him fluidly to the music, out of the corner of his eye he could see Jared still moving awkwardly but he was smiling as he bent his legs a little for Landon to grind his groin against Jared's ass. Jensen stopped moving. The Latino swivelled round to see why he'd stopped, he followed Jensen's eye line. "I like the tall one too, maybe we should see if he'd be into a threeway?" he said in Jensen's ear.

The suggestion made Jensen's cock wake up and his stomach roll simultaneously. He was not going to share Jared. Wait! Jared wasn't his, he wasn't going to do anything with Jared! "I don't think so. But thanks for the dance." Leaving the guy to dance with someone else Jensen crossed the dance floor to Jared and his partner.

"Jen!" Jay shouted excitedly. "Have you come to dance? Landon's been helping me and I actually think I'm getting better, let me show you!" Landon laughed and stepped away as Jay revolved so his ass faced Jensen, he reached behind to grab Jen's hands and pulled them onto his hips and he ground his ass into Jensen. He was reasonably rhythmic now but Jensen didn't register that, or he could feel was his cock hardening against Jared's firm swivelling buttocks. Jared turned to face him, still moving to the music. "You're supposed to move Jen, it's called dancing!" Jared grinned, then laughed as Landon moved behind him again.

Jensen shot the shorter man a look of pure hatred but Landon didn't seem too surprised by it. "I'm going to the bathroom Jay." Jen told him and Jared nodded with a slight frown on his face. Jensen seemed pissed again but Jared didn't know what he'd done wrong. His dance partner pulled him off the floor and over to the side of the room where it was only a little quieter.

"I thought you two were just friends?"

"What?" Jay still couldn't hear over the music so Landon pulled his head closer.

"I thought you two were just friends?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm kinda new to all this, Jensen offered to show me the scene." Jared blushed a little.

Landon raised a speculative eyebrow.

"Ok, I think we both wanted more at first but then it turned out that we might be working together so anything more wasn't a good idea."

"Did you decide that or did he?" Landon was a smart guy...

"Erm, well, he did I guess."

Landon took hold of Jared's hand. "Jay you are such a gorgeous, funny man and I can easily see us taking this further, but I also see you breaking my heart over this Jensen.. If you go to him now I think you might find that he's changed his mind... and he'd be a fool not to."

Jared smiled, a spark of hope in his eyes. "Ya think so?"

"Go to him Jared, you'll see." Landon kissed the back of Jared's hand and pushed him gently towards the bathroom.

 

Jensen paced back and forth between the urinals and the stalls. He could admit to himself that he was jealous, after all he saw Jared first and Jared had wanted him too. But possible co-stars? Playing brothers? Such a big mistake....

The bathroom door opened and Jared poked his head around it "Jen? You still in here?"

Christ! He looked so adorable. His sweat soaked bangs were hanging over his face which was flushed from dancing and his shirt was untucked on one side...Jensen frowned, had Landon done that so he could get his hands on Jared's body?

"I'm here Jay." Jensen said gruffly. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Jared smiled when he saw Jen and let the door shut behind him. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and pushed it away from his face. "Too hot...and I wanted to see you." The smile turned shy. "Didn't you like dancing with me?"

Jensen thought of the erection he had  got from Jared's ass against him and had to will away when he got to the bathroom. "I liked it too much."

Frowning slightly Jared took another step forward. "Yanno, I thought I felt.." His eyes dropped to Jensen's crotch.

The blonde chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah, you did. You have that effect on me Jay, you know that. Just because I said we cant be more than friends it doesn't mean I'm automatically gonna stop being attracted to you." Jensen sighed. "Look I'm just gonna get out of here and you can go back to Landon."

"Can't I come with you?" Jared gave Jen his best puppy dog look but Jensen still shook his head.

"No, go have fun. I guess we might speak soon when we get the calls of Kripke but if I don't see you again take care Jay and don't be afraid to be who you are yeah?"

Jared stood and watched Jensen possibly walk out of his life forever.

He didn't go back to Landon, instead he waited ten minutes to make sure Jen had left then went to retrieve his coat and go back to his hotel.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one before the smut......

 

 

Jensen woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. A quick glance at his watch told him it was just after ten am. "Lo?" He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello?"

"Jensen? It's Eric."

He sat up in bed. This was it. "Hi Eric."

The man on the other end of the phone chuckled. "Don't sound so nervous kid. We'd like to offer you the part of Dean Winchester."

If he had been standing up Jen would have jumped for joy. "That's great. Thankyou so much Eric...er, Mr Kripke."

"Eric will do just fine Jensen. I'm sending the details to your agent now so hopefully we can get the contracts signed up asap. I'ts just a pilot but Ive got a good feeling about this."

"Thanks again Eric."

Dean ended the call and let out a huge sigh of relief. He had a good feeling about it too. As he got up to use the bathroom he wondered if Jared had heard anything yet.

 

Putting his laptop away Jared cursed that he had fallen asleep with it on. He'd googled Jensen Ackles then had spent most of the night watching episodes of Dark Angel. His phone rang at a quarter past ten and it showed Jen's number. "Hi Jensen." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Mornin' Jay. Did Kripke call you yet?"

"Er no. Why have you heard something?"

"Yeah, he just called to offer me the part of Dean."

"That's great Jen!" Jared said enthusiastically, obviously genuinely pleased for him.

"I know right? Anyway, it was just a minute ago so I'm sure he'll be calling you soon, hell I'm tying up your phone line right now. Will you call me after you speak to him, yanno, to let me know?" Jensen asked awkwardly.

"Sure I will Jen. I'll call you as soon as I hear." Jared smiled even though he couldn't be seen.

 

3pm and still no call. Jared guessed he'd have heard before now if it was good news. He was disappointed, he thought the audition had gone well but there was clearly someone they preferred for the role of Sam Winchester. At 4 o'clock Jensen called him again. "What the hell man, why haven't you called me?"

"Because they still haven't called me Jen." Jared told him quietly.

Jensen came to the same conclusion Jared had. "Oh hey man, I'm really sorry. I thought you were great!"

"Well, there's no use worrying about it, just on to the next audition as usual. I better call the airline and book a ticket back to the States but Jen?"

"Yeah dude?"

"How about you let me take you out for a beer to celebrate your new role tonight? I'd like the chance to say goodbye before you're even more famous." Jared teased him.

"I don't know Jared, isn't that a bit weird considering you didn't get the part?"

Jared laughed. "Hey, it would have been great but it shouldn't stop you celebrating. C'mon, a few games of pool...I'll even let you beat me again."

"Ha! You're on..I'm gonna whoop your ass all over again Padalecki."

 

They met in Donahues at seven o'clock and the bar tender greeted them. "Hey guys! You two are becoming regulars."

"Well you might see Jen around for a while but it's my last night before I go home." Jared explained.

"In that case, this round is on the house!" They were offered two bottles of their usual beer.

Jared smiled. "Thank's man." He nodded towards the pool table. "Mind if we rack 'em up?"

"Go right ahead but keep the smooching to a minimum tonight I might just get jealous." The bar tender laughed as he moved to serve another customer.

Jen and Jared giggled when they realised the man had seen them on the night they met. "Who do you think he's jealous of?"

Jared looked at Jensen like he'd just grown a second head. "He'd be jealous of me for getting to kiss you of course."

Jensen felt his cheeks burning, was he _blushing?_

 

They were drawing at four games all and after a few more beers had both stopped trying to hide that they were obviously checking each other out. They had decided to have one last game to crown a winner and Jared chalked his cue and bent over the table to line up his shot. "Fuck, you've got such a sexy ass Jay." Jensen drawled in his ear. "I can see how firm it is even through your jeans."

Jared chuckled, trying not to get distracted. "I offered it to you before Jen and you turned me down...your loss man." Jared took his shot and pocketed the striped ball he needed. He grinned as he moved around the table to judge his next shot.

"What if I told you I regretted that . That I should have just taken you back to my hotel room that first night and made your first time with a man unforgettable. That the whole possible co-stars thing wouldn't have mattered after I'd already taken you to bed."

Ok. Now Jared was distracted. He stood up to his full height as Jen came to stand beside him. He stroked a large palm down the blonde's cheek. "I'd say, you should have done that Jen."

Jensen blinked those big beautiful green eyes up at him, lashes fanning out. "Is it too late cos I've been thinking...If the show is commissioned for a whole season I could still come and see you or you could come visit me up here? I'd rent somewhere and you can stay for a week or something I dunno..." Jensen's eyes dropped to Jared's broad chest before he looked back into Jay's hazel stare. "Even if it's no more than...stay with me tonight?" He hooked a hand around the back of Jay's neck and pulled him into a kiss and Jay went willingly, pushng his tongue between Jensen's lips and dropping the pool cue in his hands. It bounced against the floor with a clatter making them jump apart. They saw the bar man looking over and giggled with embarrassment. "Sorry!" Jensen called over and the man just laughed. Jensen looked back to Jay. "So? My hotel?"

Jared nodded. "But I don't want this just for tonight Jen."

Jensen's smile brightened. "Nor do I baby." Then he lowered his voice. "But you might change your mind when I've fucked you so hard you can't walk straight."

"We're leaving." Jared growled as he grabbed Jensen's hand and lead him to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a hell of a lot of smut here!

 

 

"We're gonna take this nice and slow Jay." Jensen whispered against the taller man's cheek as he slipped the coat off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor beside his own leather one. "I do something you don't like? Tell me, I do something you love, I wanna hear it, ok?"

Jared nodded, his breath ragged as Jensen's lips grazed his throat. "Okay. That's good...right now."

Jensen hummed against Jared's skin and wrapped his arms around the slim waist to pull him close. "You're so beautiful Jay." He added a scrape of teeth to the brunette's stubble roughened skin and Jay let loose a small moan. "Good again?" Jen asked quietly.

"Uh huh." Jared breathed. "Kiss me, please Jen." He dipped his head forward and Jensen's lips met his, softly at first but soon the men's need for each other took over and Jen's tongue explored his lover's mouth eagerly, his hands sliding down to cup Jared's ass, tugging their hips together. Jared gasped into Jen's mouth when he felt the older man's cock hard against his hip. "Just how slow do we have to go?" He mumbled to Jensen's lips.

Chuckling, Jensen's let his hold loosen. "You wanna move this to the bed baby?"

"Oh God yes!" Jared went willingly as his lover crossed the room to the large bed. Jared felt a pang of envy when he saw that Jen's bed was easily large enough for the both of them and he was glad they had not gone to his hotel room. They both slipped their shoes off and then Jensen took Jared in his arms again, one hand back on Jared's ass as the other unfastened the buttons on his pink shirt. His mouth trailed over each new inch of tanned skin revealed. Finally he was able to drop the shirt on the bed and he pushed Jared down after it. The younger man shifted himself into the centre of the bed as he watched Jensen pull off his own t-shirt. Christ, he knew Jen's body would be good but damn! All that compact muscle was perfect.

Jen saw the lust in Jay's eyes as joined him on the bed. He hovered over him, his green eyes twinkling. "You said I could look down from on top of you and it's a really beautiful sight." They kissed again as Jen lowered his weight onto Jared's lean sculpted body, their erections now pressed firmly against each other. "Is this what you imagined it would feel like Jay? To kiss a man, to have a man hard for you?" Jensen dragged his lips down Jay's chest and flicked his tongue across a bronze nipple.

"Ahhh...It's better..." Jared arched his back, his action begging for Jen's attentions. "Better because it's you."

Groaning at Jared's words Jensen rutted his covered dick against the younger man's thigh as he drew the nipple into his mouth, running his tongue across it and sucking gently.

"Fuck!" Jay exclaimed sharply.

"Did I hurt you?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"No! Just felt...felt good." Jared panted. "More Jen."

Taking Jay's nipple in his mouth again, he suckled and circled his tongue. Allowing a hand to travel down the man's body he rubbed at Jay's swollen cock through his pants and Jared keened. "Need to take these off." Jen grunted, more to himself than Jay and he reared up on his knees, one between Jared's thighs the other on the outside. He popped the button of the pants and lowered the zipper. Jared raised his ass off the bed, giving Jensen room to wiggle the pants down his long legs. Jen had to move to the side to take them all the way off. He allowed himself a moment to gaze at the young man stretched out on his bed. His face and chest were flushed red and perspiration glistened on his forehead. His hard cock was stretching the fabric of his white boxer briefs, a wet circle spread around the head.

Jared looked up through heavily lidded eyes. "Jen..."

Jensen smiled and bent over, placing a soft kiss on Jay's stomach, just below his navel. "Mmmmmm." He hummed as he slid his fingers into the waistband of the white underwear and pulled them down and off. Jared's  solid cock bounced back, slapping against his flat stomach. "God Jay...you sure got a nice cock." Jensen held the heavy cock in his hand, it was thick, maybe six, seven inches and uncut. Jensen rolled back the foreskin enough to drag his thumb over the satin skin of the cock head.

"Jen! Shit!" Jared thrust his hips up.

"Can I suck you?" Jensen looked at Jared's face.

 "I'm not gonna turn down a blow job Jen, but don't make me cum. Wanna cum on your cock, when I feel you deep inside my ass."

"Fuck Jay, you trying to make me cum in my pants talking like that?"

"Take 'em off Jen, then it won't be a problem." Jared smirked.

Jensen was reluctant to let go of Jared's cock but rolled onto his back, undid his jeans and shimmied them down along with his underwear. When he was back on his knees he encouraged Jared to spread his thighs so he could kneel between them.

"Jesus Christ!" Jared huffed, moving his hand forward towards Jen's cock. Never having touched another man's dick before he was nervous and sensing this Jensen reached out and put his own hand on Jared's wrist, bringing the long fingers to his hard leaking cock. "Fuck.." Jared muttered as he wrapped his digits around the cut meaty shaft. "I couldn't have picked a guy with a small dick for my first time could I?" He smiled up at Jensen's blissed out face. "You're cock is fucking huge Jen!" He stroked the blonde tenderly, his hand moving up and down the long shaft.

Jensen groaned loudly. "Jared...Jay! God man, stop. I wanna, wanna suck you."

Jared let go with a last pump and Jen took a second or two to compose himself. He took hold of the base of Jared's cock, keeping the foreskin pulled down, and dipped his head to run his tongue across the slit to gather up pre-cum. He let his tongue circle under the lip of the cock and flicked it over the frenulum there. Jared jumped and moaned Jensen's name as he wrapped his fingers into the blonde's short hair. Jen opened his lips and encased Jared's cock in the wet warmth of his mouth. "Nnngghhh!" Jared couldn't stop the buck of his hips but Jensen hadn't taken him too deeply and was able to compensate. When Jared had settled again Jensen laid a strong arm across the kid's hips to keep him still and sank his mouth down over the thick cock.

It was the most incredible blow job Jared had ever gotten. Jensen's lips were like silk on his shaft and he took the dick to the back of his throat and swallowed around him as he rolled the tightening balls beneath it. Jen hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his way back up the shaft making Jared's eyes roll back. "Fuck Jen! No no no, don't make me cum!"

Jensen backed off. "Turn over Jay."

"What? Why?"

"I wanna eat your ass baby." Jen growled.

Jared blinked. "You really wanna do that? To me?"

"Yes Jay now turn over."

Jared's eyes lit up and he flipped over onto his hands and knees. "Always wanted someone to do this." He whispered.

"I'm gonna be the first person to taste your ass...and I'm gonna be the first man to fuck you Jay. Do you still want that? Do you want me inside you baby?"

"Yes! Fuck yes! I want you Jen!"

The older man's palms massaged Jared's firm ass, squeezing the flesh. He separated the cheeks and blew a gentle draft over the hot skin between them.. "Mmphh!" Jared grunted at the first touch of Jensen's tongue to his rim. He felt the wet muscle circling over his puckered entrance, moving down to lap at his balls before slowly moving back up. Jen tenderly prodded his tongue against the tight ring and Jared gasped. "In me, put your tongue in my ass."

Pointing his tongue Jensen slowly began to push into the ring of muscle, his palms still on The younger man's ass, his thumbs stretching the rim open a little. "Ohhhhh..." Jared sighed at the slight intrusion and dropped to his elbows. Jensen pushed further then, more pressure opening Jared's hole for the wriggling tongue. As the tight muscle loosened around him Jen dived deeper, buried his face between Jay's ass cheeks and hummed.

"Fuck you taste good Jay! Soooo good." Jensen pulled away to suck at the brunette's rim and Jared moaned loudly, signalling his enjoyment. Jensen took that opportunity to slide a finger into the wet hole. It was unexpected so Jay jumped little but he moaned again when the finger probed deeper and Jen's tongue licked over the point of entry. "I need to get lube." Jen mumbled as he retrieved his finger and practically stumbled from the bed to a backpack on the floor. Jared turned his head to see Jen returning, his cock engorged and so hard it stayed flush to his stomach as he hurried back to the bed clutching a bottle of lube and a few foil wrappers. "Turn over again baby, I wanna see your face while I prep you." Jen told him as he get back on the bed.

Jared smiled as he rolled over and spread his thighs. His own dick stood hard against the neatly trimmed dark hair at it's base and Jen couldn't help but take hold of it again, watching the pre-cum roll down the head and smearing it with his thumb. "Shit!" Jen leaned over Jared, kissing Jared with such a fierce passion that they were both panting for breath when their lips separated. Kneeling back up between the long thighs Jensen squeezed some lube onto his fingers. "You finger yourself Jay? A girlfriend ever done it for you?"

Jay nodded. "Both, but I do it myself mostly." 

Jensen's finger slid beneath Jared's balls and along his taint before slowly sinking inside his hole. Jared threw his head back. "What else have you done with girls Jay? What else that you wished you were doing with a guy?" Jensen probed deeper as he asked, his finger exploring the heat surrounding it.

"V...vibrator. Got...ohhhh...got Nat to fuck me with it a coupla times." Jared panted as the blonde added a second finger.

"Was it your toy or hers?" Jensen asked quietly, bending to place soft kisses along his lover's sharp hip bone.

"Hers." Jared groaned as Jen's stubbled chin ran over his hard-on. "If I got one of my own, it would have made me ..." Jared didn't finish the sentence but Jensen did it for him.

"Gay? It would have made you gay Jared?" A third finger stretched Jay's rim and he winced a little. He nodded though, not sure if it was a sign for Jen to continue or if he was answering the older man's question. Jensen curled his fingers and pressed up, hitting Jared's prostate.

"Jen!" Jared cried out, his hips jumping. "There! Nngghh!" Jensen struck the spot again before spreading his fingers wide over and over, loosening the way for his neglected cock.

"You still want me to fuck you Jay?" Jensen asked again, giving the brunette a chance to back out if he wanted to.

"Please...please fuck me Jensen..." Jen pulled his fingers away to grab a condom and looked at Jared, pliant and needy beneath him, stroking slowly over his own cock.

"D'you wanna turn over?" Jensen rolled the condom over his long thick erection. Jared shook his head and Jensen smiled, he had wanted to take Jared face to face. He poured more lube onto the condom and leaned over the younger man.

Somewhere in the room a cell phone rang, it wasn't Jensen's. "You wanna get that?" Jen chuckled.

"God no! They can leave a fucking message!" Jared grinned and wrapped his legs over Jen's back. Jensen braced his left hand on the mattress beside Jared's head and used the other to guide his cock to Jay's twitching hole.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh." Jared's hands came up to Jen's shoulders as he felt the bulbous head of the blonde's cock begin to breach him, slowly, so fucking slowly, spreading him open. It burned, almost twice the size of the vibrator he'd taken, Jen's cock was filling him, inch over thick inch spearing into him but Christ! It was so good, so hard inside him. His fingers clawed at the skin of Jen's wide shoulders as he arched his back.

"You ok Jay? Does it hurt too much?" His hand no longer needed on his cock as he was halfway seated began to stroke over Jared's pecs. "Should I stop?"

"No! No don't stop Jen, it's good, feeling you inside me...it's..it's so good!" Jared moaned.

Jensen nodded. "You're real tight Jay. Just relax a little more or I'm gonna cum before I'm all the way in."

Taking a moment as Jensen waited, Jay took a couple of deep breaths and Jen sighed as the grip around his throbbing dick eased a little. "That's good baby." He began to push forward again, a little faster now and soon he was fully seated deep inside Jared, they were both panting. "Take another minute Jared. Get used to me being inside you cos I'm real sorry baby but once I start moving this won't last long but I will make it up to you, I promise." Jensen whispered, his voice gravelly with want. He kissed Jared's lips softly, sucking on the lower one as Jared wriggled his ass a little, adjusting. "Fuck.." Jensen muttered.

"It's good Jen, I'm ready."

Easing almost completely out Jen sank back in faster than before, grinding his pelvis against Jared's half hard cock . He brought a fist between them then, quickly stroking Jared to full hardness as he began to fuck into the brunette a little harder and faster still. "Feel fucking amazing Jay." Jen grunted as Jared writhed beneath him, raising his hips to meet each of his lover's thrusts.

Jensen sank as deep as he could every time and when his cock brushed Jared's sweet spot he felt the kid's cock twitch violently in his hand and his channel squeeze him tightly again. A heat spread through Jen's stomach and thighs, tightening his balls. "Oh fuck Jay I'm sorry...I can't...Shit!" His hips stuttered as he lost rhythm, just pounding deeply into Jared's ass until seconds later he moaned out " Jesus fuck!"

Although he couldn't feel the semen leave Jen's body because of the protection he did feel his lover's dick throbbing and pulsing inside him and he gasped as Jen's hand was moving on his hard and leaking cock again, sliding the foreskin over the head, squeezing and twisting. "Jen! Jen! I'm gonna cum...Fuck!" Jared's legs tightened over Jensen's back and he released pulse after pulse of thick cum between their bodies.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

He lay enveloped in the warmth of Jensen's arms, his face tucked into the crook of the blonde's neck. "So? Was that..yanno ok?" Jensen's deep voice drifted into his ear.

Jared couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread across his face. "Much better than ok Jen. Oh God! Can we do that again?" His arm was draped across his lover and he gave the man's ribcage a gentle squeeze.

Jensen huffed out a small laugh. "Sure baby, just maybe give me a few minutes?"

The brunette laughed now. "I didn't mean right now you dick." Jared leant up on his elbow to look at in Jen's apple green eyes, his expression a little strained now. " Just ....I meant what I said before, I don't want this to end tonight."

"Me neither Jay." Jensen stroked a hand through Jared's tousled hair. "I get you need to go back to look for work but as soon as I can I'll come back to US too and we can spend some time together yeah?"

Jared nodded. "I'd really like that Jensen. I'm based in L.A at the moment but I might go home, spend some time with my family. My agent will let me know if there are any auditions I should go to. Call me when you get back home, maybe you could come see me in Texas?"

Jensen's eyes widened in surprise. "You're from Texas! Me too!"

Deep dimples appeared in Jay's cheeks. "Yeah? I'm San Antonio, you?"

"Richardson. Son of a bitch." Jen grinned and pulled Jared's face towards him for a lingering kiss. "I think this might actually work out Jay. Hopefully a series or two will come from Supernatural but man, I think this is like that fate shit or somethin'."

Resting his head down onto Jensen's chest Jared couldn't stop smiling. "I was kinda pissed at not getting Sam Winchester but now I'm not nearly as bummed, there'll be other parts Jen, but now I have you and it just feels...."

"Yeah Jay, I know what you mean."

They didn't speak again as they drifted off to sleep both sure that any miles between them could be handled.

 

 

Jensen woke up first, his bladder fit to bursting. He extracted himself from the long arms and legs around his own and padded to the bathroom. When he came back to bed he saw the clock read ten past seven. He slid back under the covers, Jared had rolled onto his side in Jen's absence so Jen spooned up behind him, his soft cock pressed to his lover's buttock. Jay stirred when Jen dropped an arm over his waist and he gently clasped their hands together.

"Good morning beautiful." Jensen whispered in his ear and Jay tingled at the warm breath on his neck. "What time is your flight out?"

Jared groaned. He'd forgotten he'd called the airline yesterday and was tempted to cancel just to spend the day in bed with Jen. "Noon. Wanna come see me off?"

Jensen let go of Jared's hand and dropped it down to the young man's morning wood. "I'd rather _get_ you off." He said taking the hardening shaft in his hand and stroking deliberately slowly.

"Fuuuuck!" Jared groaned low and deep. He felt Jen's cock beginning to dig into his ass and pressed back into him. "You gonna fuck me again Jen?"

"Only if you ask me nicely baby." He kissed the bronzed skin of Jay's back, dragging his lips across it.

"Please will you fuck me again..." Jared pleaded as Jen rolled his foreskin back and forth steadily.

"Well now, since you said please...C'mere Jay." Jensen growled.

 

Jared's shower wet hair was hanging heavily on his neck as he bent to retrieve his jeans from the floor and winced. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Jensen apologised guiltily from atop the bed, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs.

"Don't be." Jared grinned at him when he stood back up and slid his legs into the denim. "Might be a little sore but it was totally worth it...all three times." He winked at Jensen. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

He had finished buttoning his shirt when he crossed to sit beside the blonde. "Gonna miss me?" He teased knocking their shoulders together.

"You bet dude. But I'll only be here a few more days then I'll come home until filming starts." He pushed Jared to stand up and followed him to start dressing. "So, plan of action...get to your hotel, pack your stuff, get you to the airport."

"Yeah, hey I better call my Mom, let her know I didn't get the part and that I'm coming for a little vacation."

"Oh Jay, that reminds me..didn't your phone ring last night while we were...busy." Jen grinned again.

Jared picked his jacket up from where he had let it fall. "Yeah, I'd better check my messages." He took the phone from his pocket and called up voicemail as he held it to his ear.

Jensen watched as Jared listened to the message that had been left. The brunette's expression changed from a frown to surprise, then a wide excited smile until his eyes fell on Jen and he was frowning again, a sadness playing around his eyes.

"What Jay? What is it?" Jen couldn't resist asking as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Has something happened?"

The young man gulped. "You could say that." He set the message to replay and put it on speaker phone for Jen to hear.

 

_Jared? This is Eric Kripke. Sorry about the mess up son. Bobby was meant to call you this morning but there was a bit of an emergency here and well, long story short, he forgot. So, I hope you haven't left Vancouver yet cos we'd like to offer you the part of Sam Winchester. Call my office when you get this message ok. Thanks._

 

Jensen sighed loudly. "Well erm...congratulations man."

Jared nodded. "Thanks I guess, but, I don't know if I should..."

"Don't you dare think of turning down this role Jared! It could mean big things for you." Jensen warned him, knowing what the young man was thinking.

"But, what about us Jen? You said we couldn't see each other if we both got cast?" Jared's voice was quiet, nervous.

The older man approached him. "I don't regret what we did Jared, best sex of my life...not gonna regret that. But ...."

"See, there's the but...I'll turn down the part for you Jen, so we can be together!"

"Don't say shit like that!" Jensen snapped. "Don't put this on me. What happens if you don't get offered anything else huh? You gonna hold it against me? Resent me for you not taking this shot? You're gonna call Eric right now and accept then you're gonna sign your contract the same as me ok?"

"So we're over? " Jared's voice cracked with emotion.

"No." Jensen said firmly and Jared looked at him, surprised.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, that was before...Don't you remember? _Not just for one night? "_

Jared smiled softly. "Of course I remember."

"I'm not gonna make you choose between your career and a man you've known just a few days. If you're serious about this..about...dating me...we need to keep it quiet. It could cost us both this gig if we're found out."

Jared moved forward and hugged Jensen hard. "I am serious and I can totally keep it quiet. No one will think we are anything but the best of friends."

The shorter man hugged him back. "Ok, we're doing this. Shit, dating a co star, what could go wrong?"

"Nothing Jen." Jared beamed. "I'm gonna call the airline and cancel my flight, call Eric and then my Mom to tell her the good news." Before he let his lover go he squeezed him one last time. "Best sex you've ever had?"

Jensen laughed. "You caught that huh? Yeah, best sex I've ever had was with a straight guy."

"Jensen. I actually really am very gay...for you." He leaned down to take his lover's lips in a bruising kiss.

 

 

Jared didn't get to make his phone calls until an hour later.

 

 

We know how the rest of the story goes....or do we?

 

 

                                                                                                                 THE END

 

 

 


End file.
